


As you wish it...   — LiveJournal

by liptoneV



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Implied Decapitation, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptoneV/pseuds/liptoneV
Summary: : Tao is a boy with too much power and uses Chen and his sick puppy love to his advantage
Relationships: Tao/chen
Kudos: 3





	As you wish it...   — LiveJournal

**Author's Note:**

> Import from my old LJ account for archival purposes. This was originally posted August 23rd 2013.

Pairing: Tao/Chen

  
  


Genre: Kingdom!AU

Rating: PG-13

WC: 1513

Summary :: Tao is a boy with too much power and uses Chen and his sick puppy love to his advantage

_a/n :: UH...inspired after listening to only The Pierces for the entire morning.[Secret](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sgu5yZ6xTQ) and [Sticks and Stones](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAQY_x_GByw) especially so..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongdae knocked lightly on the heavily decorated wooden door before him, entering cautiously, closing and locking the door behind him when no response was made. He exhaled quietly when he spotted movement on the bed that stood a few paces before him. A dark figure rose, his figure hidden from Jongdae as a hanging red veil covered the bed. Expensive fabrics were strewn across the floor, during another fit Jongdae figures as he steps towards the bed lightly, making sure to avoid stepping on the clothing. He froze as the figure behind the veil stretched, a moan escaping parted lips.

"Who's there." The figure calls out, laying back into the bed.

Jongdae swallows, "Its me…Jongdae…"

He stays frozen until the figure raises a hand, motioning for Jongdae to come nearer. Jongdae breathes easy now, his steps heavier, relaxed and his hands had stopped trembling so much he noted as he pushed aside the veil.

A man lay swaddled in lush colored fabrics, a blanket wrapped tightly around his torso from tossing and turning in his sleep, a sheer golden cloth covering his head as if to keep the sunlight out. Preposterous. As the room was dark and the cloth would've done nothing to prevent sunlight from passing through it…onto this mans face.

He continue to lay there, looking up at Jongdae who let out a shaky sigh, his eyes traveling up and down this mans body, drinking the image in.

"Zitao…" he managed to whisper.

The boy on the bed slowly brought his knees to his chest, "I told you how I feel about you looking at me like that…when I’m like this" he says. Jongdae stutters and then finally finds the breath to apologize. Zitao could see the beads of sweat trickle down the mans neck, staining the collar of his shirt. Zitao blinks several times before commanding, "Cover me,"

"Of course," Jongdae grabbed several sheets that had been pushed to the opposite end of the bed. He brought them up to Tao's shoulders, tan, strong shoulders…

Zitao sits up, startling Jongdae who steps back, covers still in hand. He fusses with the cloth and stumbles forward to cover Zitaos lower half. He apologizes with his hands behind his back and Tao notices that his sleeves have been rolled up, stained as well.

"Come here," Tao says, his arms stretched out towards Jongdae who remains still. Too nervous to move. "Im ordering you to come here." Tao says again, wiggling his fingers, "Now come here before I get mad and have you thrown out,"

He ignores the way his heart flutters when Jongdae smiles, he tries desperately to ignore the way his stomach churns when Jongdae kneels by the bed, his head in Taos lap. "Let me see your arms," Tao says, content with the way Jongdae brings up both his arms to lay on either side of his hips, his palms unfurled and fingers twitching, as if they needed to grab hold of something. Tao smiles at the dark stains that coated the base of Jongdaes rolled up sleeves, the dark red stain left behind on the skin of his elbow, a dark dried line down his arm, some sections of the line flaking…falling off…

Tao runs a hand through Jongdae curled honey-brown hair, a color he's grown all too fond of lately, "So you did it then, the job I sent you out for…"

Jongdae hums a yes into Tao's lap, his arms now lazily wrapping around Tao's waist, "He's gone, Wufan's gone, theres no one else against you…"

"Mmmm no one," Tao hums, scratching a spot behind Jongdaes ear, a spot he knows is horribly sensitive. He tries to pay no mind to the gasp and low moan Jongdae lets out. They stay still for quite some time. Jongdae wrapping his arms tighter around Zitaos waist, whispering small confessions into the mans lap, eyelids fluttering with each new sensitive spot Tao's hands find on his neck.

Zitao is grateful towards Jongdae, a man who was introduced to him by his father. Telling him that this man would be his right hand man from now on. At first he was insufferable, sarcasm oozing out of every single one of his pores, treating Tao with little respect, as if he were just another commoner when it was the exact opposite. Tao forgot when it was when Jongdae’s sarcasm grew on him, when his once horrible presence became something that Tao could not live without. When was it when Jongdae had ceased all sarcastic jokes and replaced them with endearing looks, nervous looks, shaking hands, the need to please Tao always…

"Jongdae," Tao purrs, smiling as Jongdae nuzzled his thigh with his cheek, his fingers digging into his skin. He brushed a few strands of hair away from Jongdaes cheek, his hand resting by the mans mouth only a small while, small enough for Jongdae to plant a small kiss onto his index finger.

Tao ignored the way his breath staggered. "Jongdae, do you love me…?"

"…Yes" Jongdae breathed, " I love you…I love you so much, Tao"

"Zitao," Tao corrected, pulling at his hair. He watched as Jongdae bit his lip, holding back a gasp. Tao loosened his grip as he was trying to correct, not pleasure him.

"Zitao," Jongdae said after a while, " Zitao…"

"How much do you love me,"

"So much," Jongdae turned his head, pressing kisses onto Taos thigh though it was covered by the blanket he had put around him prior to this, "I love you so much more than you would know,"

"Then will you do something else for me," Tao couldn't ignore the way his body shivered while Jongdae was kissing the fabric that separated him from his thigh. The slight thought of Jongdaes lips being pressed against his bare thigh slipped into his mind and refused to leave.

"Anything," Jongdae moaned. And he really would of anything. Tao lifted Jongdaes head as to make eye contact with his half lidded lust filled eyes, his hands cupping his face.

Tao wondered...

...How many men had Jongdae gotten rid of for him, how many people has he slaughtered just because Tao had off-handedly mentioned their incompetence and how they should cease to exist. He remembered the first time Jongdae stumbled back into his room, hands red, liquid dripping down his face of the same color. He remembered Jongdae telling him then, 'your rival, he's passed on', a small smile pushing its way through on his face, smiling at his own sick joke. He remembered the spilt second he decided to use Jongdae newfound loyalty to his advantage. That it would be fun.

And he was right.

Tao rubbed circles into Jongdaes cheeks with his thumbs, Jongdae let out several more shaky breaths, a small, 'anything' muttered underneath them. 

"My father," Tao says. Jongdaes eyes snapped open, shocked.

"Your father-but-" Tao leaned down to kiss Jongdaes forehead, silencing him.

"My father Jongdae-ah," Tao leaned back and smiled at him, tilting his head, " I want his head,"

Jongdae tilted his head to the side, too, mimicking Tao's motions, confused. Tao leaned down again, his lips pressing against Jongdaes cheek, his nose, his lips…

"You said you would do anything," Tao leaned back once more, his hands dropping to his lap. He pushed his lower lip out until Jongdae straightened himself out, his face emotionless. Tao noticed however an extra bounce in his step as he left Tao in his room, silently closing the door behind him.

  
  


∆

  
  


"Did I do well…?" Jongdae asks a week or so later. Tao thinks he resembles too much of a sick puppy.

He's seated on his bed again, covered in less fabrics than the last time Jongdae entered his room some days ago, arms reaching out towards Jongdae who walks towards him. Instead of laying his head in Taos lap, Tao wraps his arms around the mans shoulders, twisting and turning so as to drag Jongdae into his bed. He pressed his lips against Jongdaes forehead, and again on his lips. Jongdae opened his mouth this time around, deepening the kiss. Tao smiled into Jongdaes mouth as his body shook slightly, responding to Taos teeth pulling at his lip. He smiled even more as Jongdae shook slightly again, this time moaning into his mouth as Taos fingernails dug deep into his skin. Tao sucked and licked at Jongdaes lower lip afterwards as an apology, "You did very well," he whispered.

In about another week Zitao would take his fathers place as king, a funeral service for his father a day after and a few days after that he will receive full power over his kingdom. He gasped as Jongdae began to kiss and lick his collarbone, ignoring the the bloodstained sack Jongdae had thrown to the ground, its contents heavy enough to continue to roll, leaving a thin blood trail until it stopped underneath Taos bed. A secret hidden by the fabric.

Yes, Tao thought, or tried to as Jongdaes lips were dangerously close to his hips.

He did very well.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
